Moving On
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Sam and Jason both have a daughter from another relationship and they just gave birth to a little girl. Can they focus on the future or are they too stuck in the past? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The Birth

Her tiny fingertips reached out and brushed across his cheek. Her eyes were closed and her little face was still pink. She had one tiny foot poking out from under the blanker that was gently kicking his leg. He brushed the dark curls away from her forehead before lightly kissing it. She was 7 pounds, 5 ounces of pure perfection.

"First baby?" the older nurse asked him.

"Yes." He managed to say. First biological baby with his fiancée, anyway.

"Amazing, isn't it? Just helps you realize what us good in the world." Jason nodded and she smiled before leaving, letting him have his privacy.

"You wanna see Mommy, don't you? Let's tell the nurse and then we will." He put his precious baby back in the bassinet. The nurse approved the visit, so he wheeled her to Sam's room.

"Someone would like to see you." Sam looked up with a smile. She was glowing. "Look, baby girl. It's Mama."

"Hi Angel." Sam took the newborn. "Jason, look at what we made."

"I know, she's gorgeous. Just like her mother and sisters."

"Speaking of sisters, where are the girls?"

"With Carly for tonight, and tomorrow if that's what we want."

"Okay." She ran a finger across the baby's cheek. "What are we going to name out little princess?"

"Our mothers were trying to talk us into Lexington."

"Yeah, but Lexington Morgan? It just sounds kind of strange."

"Carly liked Maverick."

"Do they realize she's a girl? Lexington and Maverick both sound kind of boyish." Sam told him. "Edward told me we should name her Sterling Quartermaine Morgan."

"Quartermaine as a middle name? No. Maxie liked Charlene with the nickname Charlie. That's not too bad. And Josslyn liked Princess Josslyn."

"I don't know. Kristina suggested Madelie. Molly insisted on Juliet after Romeo and Juliet. Michael liked Hadlie and Morgan said Yankee would be the perfect name. Sonny was hoping for River Malia."

"You can't forget Spinelli's name. Stone for Stone Cold." Both of them started laughing. "So if we go by our family's suggestions, our daughter will be named Lexington, Maverick, Sterling, Charlene, Princess Josslyn, Madelie, Juliet, Hadlie, Yankee, River, or Stone."

"Don't forget the girls' suggestions. Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Story, Fairy Tale, Scarlett, and Dorothy."

"Fairy Tale Morgan. That has a nice little ring." Jason joked. Sam punched him in the arm. "Let me guess. Scarlett and Dorothy came from Lila, didn't they."

"She likes Gone with the Wind and the Wizard of Oz. Oh, and I forgot Amelia's suggestion. Optimus Prime."

"That still doesn't narrow it down. Plus our list of names." He gave Sam a piece of paper.

"Shelby, Skylar, Charlotte, Isabella, Nathalie, Ashlyn, Cadence, Georgia, Stella, and Kinley."

The door opened and Monica, Alexis, Kristina, and Molly entered.

"Where's Mimi's new grandbaby?" Alexis asked.

"Right here." They gathered around the bed, gazing at the baby.

"She's very beautiful." Monica whispered.

"What's her name? Madelie Kristina Morgan, I hope." Kristina pushed.

"We're deciding between Lexington Monica, Maverick Caroline, Sterling Quartermaine, Charlene Maxie with the nickname Charlie, Princess Josslyn, Madelie Kristina, Juliet Jane, Hadlie Michael, Yankee Baseball, River Malia, Stone Samantha, Cinderella Tiara, Snow White, Aurora Beauty, Story Book, Fairy Tale, Scarlett Bonnie, Dorothy Wizard, and Optimus Prime, which all of you suggested. Then there are also are choices, Shelby, Skylar, Charlotte, Isabella, Nathalie, Ashlyn, Cadence, Georgia, Stella, and Kinley." Sam listed.

"Only 29 names." Molly said. "They should match with Amelia Grace and Lila Eden."

"Yankee Baseball and Story Book? Wow." Kristina laughed. "What about middle names for your choices?"

After a half an hour, middle names from Sam and Jason's names were chosen. They would now be Shelby Taylor, Skylar Nicole, Charlotte Rose, Isabella Vivienne, Nathalie Paige, Ashlyn Maria, Cadence Emma, Georgia Emily, Stella Starr, and Kinley Arabella.

"Now we have to choose one." Sam looked at her newborn. "What's your name, baby girl?"

**This is just a test for this story, I don't know if I will continue. Please review and say which names you like. I don't even like half of them (I would never name a baby Optimus Prime, for example). **

**My favorites are probably Georgia Emily, Charlotte Rose, Nathalie Paige, Charlene Maxie nickname Charlie, Maverick Caroline (I know Maverick sounds kind of boyish, but it is cute with Caroline) and River Malia.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. AN: Names

Sorry for such a long wait! But I want to finally name this baby, so I need to take another vote. This is also posted on Trusted Hearts, so it is their votes too. These are the votes for the names and how many votes each has:

Emily Rose Morgan- 1

Danielle Rose Morgan- 1

Georgia Emily Morgan- 1

Skylar Nicole Morgan- 2

Maverick Morgan- 1

Charlotte Rose Morgan- 2

River Malia Morgan- 1

Isabella Vivienne Morgan- 1

Cadence Emma Morgan- 1

Lexington Grace Morgan- 1

Georgia Rose Morgan- 1

Emma Nicole Morgan- 1

Stella Maria Morgan- 1

Kinley Sterling Morgan- 1

Kristian Nicole Morgan- 1

Natalie Paige Morgan- 1

Jasmine Morgan- 1

Amelia Grace (sometimes called Mia) Morgan is Jason's daughter and Lila Eden McCall is Sam's daughter, incase you want to match the baby's name to theirs.

Which do you like the best? If you have anymore suggestions, please feel free to say them in your review! Thanks!


	3. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
